vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Pac-Man (Verse)
For detailed information about this series, visit the Pac-Man Wiki. Summary Pac-Man (Japanese: パックマン ー Hepburn: Pakkuman) is an arcade game designed by Toru Iwatani of Namco and first released in Japan as Puck Man in May 1980. Licensed for distribution in the United States by Midway Games, it was released in October 1980 when top arcade games were stark space shooters, such as Galaxian and Asteroids. Pac-Man established the conventions of the maze chase genre, and is considered one of the classics of the medium and an icon of 1980s popular culture. The game and subsequent entries in the series—became a social phenomenon that crossed over to other media, such as the Pac-Man animated television series and the top-ten Buckner and Garcia single "Pac-Man Fever." It is also one of the highest-grossing video games of all time, having generated more than $2.5 billion in quarters by the 1990s. Adjusted for inflation, all versions of Pac-Man are estimated to have grossed over $12 billion in total revenue. Power of the Verse Pac-Man may seem rather weak in the game series. The main/titular character can damage monsters that should be around 8-C via their size and he has Superhuman speed by rushing at blurry speeds. His equipment such as a space board and Toc-Man has High 8-C to 8-B feats such as killing King Galaxian who's around this size and destroying a small army of battle mechs & heavy artillery vehicles that were going to destroy the whole outpost. To make up with a weak tier, Pac-Man has impressive reaction speed being Massively Hypersonic for dodging lightning and hax which allows Pac-Man to turn enemies into cherries, harm intangible beings like ghosts, summoning homing tornadoes, freezing enemies to a nigh-halt on a universal scale, launching omnidirectional beams after collecting 256 Pac-Dots, creating invisible one-use spike traps, etc. However, in Ghostly Adventures, this is where Pac-Man gets powerful. His tier varies from High 8-C to 8-A in base, though it gets higher when he uses his Power Berries. His speed is superior to a Pointy-Head alien, who is able to travel from a Ghosteroid to a far region of space in seconds. Pac-Man's strongest Power Berry can literally turn him into an entire planet and eat a Ghosteroid that has enough power to destroy both Pac-World and the Netherworld upon impact. He also easily overpowered a Space-Worm, who pulled and pushed multiple planets in its sleep by burping a powerful shockwave which forced it off of Pac-World and into outer space in seconds, thus guaraanting 5-B to 4-C with his strongest Power Berries. Pac-Man can also maneuver, pilot and attack with Massively FTL+ ships that are able to keep up with robots which traveled from Pac-World to deep outer space in seconds and launch attacks against Pointy-Head ships. Pac-a-Chini also allows Pac-Man to travel through time with sheer speed. Explanations *Pac Man and the Ghostly Adventures Respect Thread (1) *Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures Respect Thread (2) *Pac Man and the Ghostly Adventures Respect Thread (3) Calculations Games Ghostly Adventures *Space-Worm Pulling Planets In Its Sleep Supporters/Opponents/Neutral Supporters *Tonygameman *ProfessorKukui4Life *Sans2345 *Stalker Maggot Opponents * Neutral * Characters Good Characters PacManArt.png|'Pac-Man'|link=Pac-Man (Character) MsPacManArt.png|'Ms. Pac-Man'|link=Ms. Pac-Man Evil Characters GhostPacManArt.png|'Ghosts'|link=Ghosts (Pac-Man) SpookyPacManArt.png|'Spooky'|link=Spooky (Pac-Man) ErwinArt.png|'Erwin'|link=Erwin (Pac-Man) TocManArt.png|'Toc-Man'|link=Toc-Man Others PacManGhostlyAdventureArt.png|'Pac-Man (Ghostly Adventures)'|link=Pac-Man (Ghostly Adventures) Gallery The History of Pac-Man Happy Birthday Pac-Man A look at news coverage in 1982 Pac-Man Season 1 Intro (1982; DVD Quality) Category:Pac-Man Category:Namco-Bandai Category:Verses Category:Games Category:Cartoons